The Lion Guard: Kion's Birthday
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: While Kion is absent to help the animals in the Pride Lands by himself, Jasiri takes leadership of the Lion Guard to search him a gift, and his other friends and family prepare his surprise birthday party.


The Lion Guard: Kion's Birthday

Original Story by: Zahid Alexander. Original Characters by: Disney and Ford Riley. Special Thanks to: Lion Guard Wiki user Psblyyy.

One beautiful morning, Kion was looking atop the Pride Rock's edge, to make sure everything in the Pride Lands was just fine. But he also had another thing in mind: today was his birthday! He didn't know what to expect this day. Then Simba, Nala and Kiara came out to congratulate him.

Happy Birthday, son- said Simba- 4 years old now, eh?

I'm so proud of watching my boy growing bigger and bigger each day- said Nala.

Hope Kion doesn't become more annoying at this age- commented Kiara, giggling.

But when her parents looked at her, she knew that wat she said was wrong, and apologized to his brother.

Hey, it's okay, sis-answered Kion- I just know that as long as I'm here for a long time, nothing bad will happen to our Pride Lands.

That's right, Kion.-said Simba, pleased.

At that moment, Ono arrived flying to inform Kion that this morning he needed to check on four animals in the Pride Lands: Laini, a genet, Twiga and Muhimu, and see if they were in trouble, but this time, he needed to find out himself what were their problems. Without wasting time, he hurried to call his friends and assemble the Lion Guard. However, Ono stopped him, and told him that everyone was busy, Bunga practicing bug cooking skills with his uncles, Fuli practicing high speed hunting, Beshte helping his father to clear the rocks from their pool, and Ono… he said that he and Zazu were on a ''special mission''. So that meant Kion needed to save the day alone!

You need to go, Kion. Everything here it's gonna be alright.- said Simba.

Ok, dad. No time to lose.- said Kion- Til' the Pride Lands end… ummm… Kion alone defend?

Once Kion was gone, Simba said:

-Well, everyone. It seems the plan worked. Now let's get Kion's surprise birthday party prepared. Ono, Zazu, you get the guests, everyone in the Pride Lands. I'll get Rafiki to bake a cake and make some balloons. I guess Timon, Pumbaa and Bunga will have some nice ''choices'' for the feast. Nala, Kiara, please help me with the decorations. All our friends will help, too! This party for my son must be…perfect!

Meanwhile, Kion was running through the savannah to help those four animals, in his fourth birthday. Wait… four animals to help?… four years old? What a weird coincidence, isn't it? Then he stopped because his grandfather Mufasa's spirit appeared in the sky to congratulate him.

Happy Birthday, Kion.- said Mufasa.

Thank you, grandfather Mufasa- said Kion

-I'm so proud that you are now 4 years old. You've made a very good work throughout all these years, leading the Lion Guard, like the grandson I always expected you to be.

-Thanks. I will keep going, and never give up. I promise.

-Very well, Kion. I hope you live for many more years. And remember, if you ever feel alone, the Great Kings of the Past will always be there to guide you… and so I will.

And with that said, Mufasa faded into the clouds.

Suddenly, Kion heard something moving in some bushes nearby. Kion approached, ready to find out if it was friend or foe. And then, a hyena popped out of the bushes, lunged onto Kion and pinned him. It was Jasiri!

Hi there, Kion!-she said with a cheerful, melodious voice.

Jasiri! It's so nice to see you here!- Kion stood up and both hugged each other- Did you know something? Today is my birthday!

Your birthday?!- exclaimed Jasiri, amazed- Wow! Can I… Can I get invited?

Sure you can!- answered Kion, happily- Why wouldn't dad invite the prettiest good hyena I've ever met?

Jasiri blushed a little.

-Well, I…I will try to get a gift for ya, what do ya think?

Great! See you later! I've got some work to do!-said Kion, as he left running.

See you later, Tiger!- said Jasiri, a little nervous because she didn't know what to give him as a birthday gift.

Later she met Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte. They seemed to have finished their duties.

Hello, Lion Guard. – Jasiri greeted them.

Hi, Jasiri!- said Bunga.- How you doing?

Fine, but, today is Kion's birthday, and… I just want to find him a gift, but I don't know what to give him.

Well, how could we help you?-asked Beshte.

-Hey, I've got an idea! How about if you guys join me and together look for something to give Kion? Maybe you could give me some nice ideas.

Wait wait wait. First Simba leads us in Kion's place, and now Jasiri?- said Ono.

-Oh, please, guys. You know me very well, don't you? I promise I won't let you down.

(Sigh) All righty, girl. Well, we can help you in that, if we know Kion's likes- said Fuli.

We're gonna find it out. Let's go!- said Jasiri, eager to make Kion happy.- Til' Kion's Birthday end, Jasiri's Guard defend!

Kion's friends looked each other, finding strange Jasiri's version of the Lion Guard's catchfrase. But however, they followed her.

Meanwhile, Kion arrived to check on the first animal buddy on the list: Laini the galago, who indeed had a trouble. She had her head stuck in a tree hole while trying to retrieve some insects. After Kion set Laini free, she said:

Oh. Thank you, Kion. And… Happy Birthday! We've also made you a special gift!

Then her galago fellas brought him a little vine necklace with fancy rock decorations.

Why, thank you, little ones.- said Kion, grateful for his gift.

Well, see you later, Kion. And thanks once again. Take care!- Laini said him goodbye.

Then Kion headed to his next animal buddy to save, a genet.

In another part of the Pride Lands, Jasiri, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte, were searching for a perfect present for Kion.

How about a colorful baobab ball? I bet he'll love to play with it everyday along with us! Zuka Zama!- recommended Bunga.

Yeah, I… No, I don't think that present fits me to give him. I think it goes better with you, Bunga.

What are you talking about, Jasiri?-asked Fuli.

-I wanna give him something that expresses what I feel for him. I don't think a toy is enough. Let's keep searching.

In the meantime Kion arrived with the genets. Their leader was in risk of sinking after trying to ride a fragile branch like a boat! Kion swam as fast as he could and rescued the Genet in no time.

See, sister? I told you that trying to ride that thing was a bad idea, even more if you don't know how to swim!- said one of the genets to their leader.

Yeah, now I understand. And thank you, Kion. Now, let me show you your birthday present.- said Genet- Ta-daaaaa!

At that moment, the genets handed him a bracelet made with some algae and pretty looking seashells.

Kion thanked them for the gift and left to help the third animal, Twiga the Giraffe.

Back to where Jasiri and Kion's friends were, Ono said:

-Hey, Jasiri. Why don't you give Kion this duster I invented? I used feathers from one of my fellow egrets who was recently molting them, heeheehee. It can be useful for him to clean up wherever he goes!

Ummm… no. I don't think Kion is interested in cleaning, and besides a duster doesn't express my feelings for Kion.- said Jasiri.

-Hapana. Pity.

-Don't worry, Ono. I'm sure we'll come out with something perfect to give him. Come on, guys. Let's move on.

While this was happening, Kion found out which was the problem with Twiga. She was choking with some leaves she was eating! Kion quickly climbed up her neck and squeezed it with enough strength to make her spit those leaves.

(Gasp)(Gasp)(Pant) Oh, my, thank you, Kion, and Happy Birthday! Please have your present.- Twiga thanked him, and she gave him the gift. It was a little scepter made with a long stick and a shiny red fruit on top!

Kion once again was grateful for another present, and he went to help the fourth and last animal, Muhimu the zebra.

Once again back to where Jasiri and the rest of the Lion Guard were, Beshte and Fuli gave Jasiri their final recommendations, before giving up.

-Maybe you could give him these two dumbbell shaped rocks! He can use them for weight training to become as strong as me! Twende Kiboko!

-Or you could give him this mask of my face I carved myself! Well, with a little help of Bunga to paint it… When Kion wears it, he'll feel just like the fastest girl in the Pride Lands! Huwezi!

No, No, NO!- cried Jasiri, desperately.- Kion cannot be interested in strength nor fastness! I just want him to know how I love him. How I feel for his actions, his attitude, his look, his kindness… Wait. I got it! I GOT IT NOW! Guys, follow me back to Pride Rock. Jasiri's got an idea!

Finally, Kion went to where Muhimu and her herd were. Weirdly enough, she wasn't the one in trouble, but Thurston, who was nearby them and had his hooves accidentally stuck in gopher holes while he was distracted eating. Kion set him free pulling him as hard as he could, then Thurston thanked him, but to Kion's surprise, he didn't remember about his birthday! So that meant he hadn't any birthday gift!

Im so sorry, Kion- Thurston apologized.- I hope you're not upset.

No problem, Thurston.- said Kion, kindly.

Suddenly, a bigger problem showed up! The evil hyenas, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano appeared and attacked Muhimu's Herd. Kion courageously defended them, even if he was all lone!

Leave the zebras alone, Janja! Don't make us start a fight!- Kion shouted to him and his clan.

So, Kion, what do you think you're going to do to us, by yourself?!- asked Janja, sinisterly.

-Don't you know what day is it? My Birthday!

-Your birthday? Well, in that case, we gotta give something special to you. Guys!

Janja called to his minions, and they brought Kion a small, misshapen, badly done mud sculpture supposedly of Kion.

Awww. Isn't it lovely? It looks just like you, Kion. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday! Haahahahahaaaa!- Janja mocked him, as he left with his hyena clan back to the Outlands.

Kion felt disgusted with Janja's ''gift'', but at least the zebras were safe, and he didn't even need the Roar Of The Elders!

Thank you very much, Kion.- said Muhimu- As you will see, I do remember your birthday, so, here's your birthday present.

Muhimu gave Kion his final gift, a wooden crown covered with amber like if it was golden! Now, with all four gifts combined, a neclace, a bracelet, a scepter and a crown, he definitely looked like a Lion King!

I suppose you're very satisfied with all your birthday gifts, Kion. Now, I recommend you to go back to Pride Rock. I think your family and friends have something very special for you…

Ok, Muhimu. See ya, and thank you!- said Kion, heading home.

Just like Muhimu told him to do, he went running back to Pride Rock to see what was planned for him. When he entered the Lion Guard's lair, everything was dark.

Umm… Hello?- called Kion- Is anyone there? Anybody?

Suddenly, the lights turned on. And countless voices shouted: SURPRISE!

EVERYONE Kion loved was there, Simba, Nala, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Jasiri and her clan, all the animals he had helped, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kiara and even Kovu, who managed to sneak out again and was no longer considered an enemy by Simba. All of them and many more! All the place was perfectly decorated, with multicolored ribbons and balloons made of Funtumia elastica rubber and inflated by young Mtoto! There was a wild berry variety cake baked by Rafiki, and among the snacks there were Bunga's bug specialties, candied fruits, vegetarian sandwiches and pizza and so much more. Yum! Everybody gave Kion their presents, specially the Lion Guard members, who gave him those gifts they had made for him. But now it was Jasiri's turn to give Kion her gift.

Kion…-said Jasiri, softly-this gift represents how I feel for you, the things I like about you and mainly, the great love I feel for you… I… I hope you like it.

And so Jasiri expressed all the emotions she had for Kion… IN A SONG! When Kion heard her sing, he felt like hearing the sweetest voice ever, and her words had so much truth and love in them. When Jasiri ended her song, she had approached her face so close to Kion's, and what did he do next? He kissed her! Then everyone clapped. Simba looked at them shocked for a second, but then he thought, as long as Jasiri was a friendly hyena (and not the only one) and Kion looked happy with her, everything was gonna be alright, so he smiled, proud of his son.

Why, thank you SO much, Jasiri. This is a birthday gift I'm gonna remember for endless years.-said Kion.-Now, don't get jealous everybody. I also loved all of your gifts, really.

Yeah-said Jasiri, blushed- I will also remember this beautiful moment for all my life.

-I love you, Jasiri.

-I love you, Kion.

Both kissed again. Then everyone cheered and jumped as the party begun. Kion and his friends and family enjoyed the cake and snacks, played lots of games and danced to the music. Man, this was indeed Kion's best birthday party yet! And everyone lived happily ever after, one more time.

THE END.


End file.
